Someone to Trust
by xoc13
Summary: A call in the middle of the night from an old friend sends Stephanie to the West Coast.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently got my hands on a copy of Takedown Twenty, but a lot of the reviews I read weren't very kind to the book. **

**I firmly believe that Ranger is Steph's guy and this little idea popped into mind. This will be a mini story to shine light on how good S&R work together. This is an S&R established relationship. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

The ringing of a phone jolted me awake. I was greeted with darkness when I opened my eyes. The ringing continued, making me groan as I reached for the phone on the bedside table. "Hello?" I growled, feeling the beginnings of a headache product of sleep interruption.

"Sorry, I totally forgot about the time difference." A female voice I recognized said cringed in apology.

"Gabby, what's the matter?" Gabriela Perry and I were very close during our time in college. After graduation we went our separate ways, with her moving to the West Coast and I, well, had a 15 minute marriage. We've kept in contact sporadically over the years.

"Steph, I..." There was a short pause where I could imagine her taking a deep breath. "I need your help."

I got out of bed to turn on the light. "What's going on?" I checked the time on the bedside clock, wondering what could be so important to merit a call at three in the morning.

"I don't think it's safe to discuss it over the phone." She said she needed my help, that it had to be in person.

"You want me to fly out to LA right now?" I reached for my cell phone and sent a quick text.

"The sooner the better." Gabby sounded very anxious and worried.

Something told me this was really serious so as soon as I hung up, I fished out of my closet an old large duffle bag and started packing some essentials. I swapped my Pjs for jeans, T-shirt and a hooded sweatshirt. After a quick stop to take care of business in the bathroom, I moved to the living room. I'd just sat on the couch to stuff my feet into my sneakers when I heard the locks tumble. Ranger was headed my way when I raised my head.

"Babe." Ranger stopped in front of the coffee table, across from me.

Babe can mean almost anything and this time it was meant to inquire about the situation. I filled him in quickly as I stood from the couch. "I'm not sure what the situation is, but she sounded very serious. Scared even."

Ranger reached for my hand as he stepped around the coffee table, tugging me closer. "I'll drive you to the airport." He kissed the top of my head as he squeezed me a little bit tighter. "Ready?"

I nodded against his chest. "Thanks." I took the envelope he handed me, thinking it was the flight printout. I gasped when I realized it also had some cash. "Ranger?"

"You'll need it." It was all the explanation he gave as he bent to pick up my duffle bag.

I know he won't take it back now, so I stuffed the envelope inside my shoulder bag. I'm pretty sure what I have in my checking account will hold me over, so I'll just keep the cash and give it back to him once I return.

The drive to Newark was spent in comfortable silence. I was lost in thought until Ranger slowed the car to a stop, making me realize we'd reached our destination.

"I'll call you once I know what's going on." I promised.

He cupped my nape, leaning closer so we could be face to face. "Keep me in the loop." His lips brushed against mine when he spoke, sending an electrifying rush through my body.

"I will." I pressed my lips against his, kissing him fully. We've transitioned from the mentor/student relationship to a more _thorough involvement_. Defining what we have isn't easy since our relationship has never been something conventional, but it _works_.

As I angled out of the Turbo I gave him one last kiss, promising to keep in constant contact.

S&R

I called Gabby before boarding to let her know what time my flight would be there. She looked relieved when she finally saw me.

"Stephanie!" She practically launched herself at me.

"Gabby." I returned the hug with one arm. Gabriela is five nothing and thin, but her green eyes, pale skin and reddish hair always made her stand out in a crowd. And she's as sweet as they come.

"Come on." Gabby urged me to follow her, saying she would fill me in over breakfast.

"I need coffee." Because of the time difference, it felt like it was later than it actually was.

Gabby drove around unfamiliar streets until we arrived at a small diner type place.

"I know this probably seems very sudden." Gabby started once we placed our food orders. "I just didn't know who to call." She said she needed someone she could trust.

That made me sit up straighter.

Gabby leaned forward, speaking in a conspiratorial whisper. "My husband is missing."

_Oh boy_. My long time on again off again ex-boyfriend Morelli used to say that I'm a magnet for trouble. "Did you report it to the police?" I had the sinking feeling that things were about to get complicated.

Gabby shook her head. "We..." Her eyes widen, fixed on a point over my shoulder.

I felt a shift in the room's atmosphere as a tingle ran up my spine. My heart rate sped up just a tiny bit. _Could it really be?_ I didn't have to turn around to know he was here, because the scent of Bvlgary wafted closer.

"Babe." Ranger's hand tapped my shoulder.

With a smile I scooted over so he could slip into the booth next to me and we shared a not so chaste kiss on the lips. "What are you doing here?" I'd be lying if I said his presence didn't make me instantly feel better.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Our food arrived and the waiter asked Ranger if he wanted to see the menu. Meanwhile, Gabby shot me a questioning look.

"Gabby this is Carlos Manoso. Ranger this is Gabriela Perry." I made introductions as soon as the waiter left.

"He's Ranger?" Gabby gasped. "You weren't kidding."

It was Ranger's turn to stare at me expectantly. I patted his thigh under the table to let him know I would fill him in on what that meant later. "He's trustworthy."

Gabby nodded before telling Ranger what she'd previously shared with me.

"Why haven't you contacted the local authorities?" Ranger inquired as he took a sip of my coffee. He made a face when be realized it had sugar and gave it back to me.

"Because they're not going to help." Furiously, Gabby wiped away tears threatening to spill. "One of them took my husband."


	2. Happy

**Thanks for giving this one a chance. Like I said, I really do believe S&R are perfect for each other. I'm currently on winter break, so updates will be regular (for this and my other stories) at least until late January;)**

**jbspencer06's review gave me the great idea of including some nature into this fic. I don't know squat about Trenton, NJ so I never really describe much of it in my other fics. The upside of having S&R on the West Coast? Being able to describe the cityXD And if it's not enough, you can always google a map, lol. **

"Why?" I need to know why she thinks someone took her husband.

Gabby let out a whoosh of air as she got ready to share the whole story. "Leo runs a restoration program at the Colorado Lagoon. A lot of the work is done by interns and volunteers." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, obviously remembering something sweet about her husband. "He's great at making sure his Green helpers feel comfortable." Gabby shared with us that her husband is great with people. "And he loves his work." Another small, if somewhat sad, little smile escaped. "Couple weeks ago, he witness an altercation between one of his volunteers, a girl named Kate, and a man. Leo was worried about her, but when he interfered he was quickly shut out." Gabby sighed and shook her head. "I told him to mind his own business and he promised me he would." Ranger and I waited in silence for her to continue. "I thought he'd put that aside, until a few days ago he told me that Kate stopped showing up at the lagoon and that he was going to find out why. We fought when he told me that he'd figured out what was going on. Leo said the man harassing Kate was a cop and that he was going to help her." Gabby told us her husband received a call last night. "He said he'd be back in a few minutes and when the hours passed I just _knew_ that something bad had happened to him."

"Did you try calling him?" Ranger asked, his blank face in place.

Gabby nodded. "It's not like him not to answer his phone. If you call him day or night, he'll answer."

"Do you know his last known location?" Gabby shook her head at Ranger's follow-up question. "How about Kate's full name?" Another negative response.

"I didn't know what I could do or even who I could call." Gabby said I was the first person who came to mind. "You're a bounty hunter, I figured you could help."

I gave her a soft smile as I reached for her hand, giving her a soft squeeze of reassurance. "Yes." In name of such a good friendship we shared, I had to help her. "Can you think of where he might have gone?"

Gabby shrugged. "The only place I can think of is the lagoon. That place is his life."

"We should go take a look." Ranger nodded at my suggestion.

Ranger is magic. He obviously pulled some strings, because not only did he catch up but he also had a black SUV with California plates. I decided to ride with him so we could chat on the drive.

Ranger followed Gabby's CRV to the on ramp for Interstate 405 South towards San Diego. "Why didn't you call me?" I wanted to know why he didn't tell me he'd decided to come with.

"When I dropped you off it took me a few seconds to realize I wanted to join you." Ranger said he had to make some calls before he could fly out.

"And you located me through my phone tracker, huh?" I poked his arm playfully. I've long ago gotten used to being tracked, although that doesn't mean I particularly like the notion.

"Babe." The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile, giving himself away.

"I know it probably seemed strange when I texted you saying I had to fly out to LA. Gabby and I were really close at one point and I really felt like she needed me."

"You're a good friend, Babe." Ranger shot me a quick smile before returning his focus on the road.

S&R

The visit to the Colorado Lagoon in Long Beach gave us a scenic view, but not much else. No one there had seen Gabby's husband since yesterday. We also asked about Kate, but got nothing specific in return.

I noticed Gabby was beyond frustrated and lack of sleep was starting to take its toll. "You should get some rest." I told her that Ranger and I would keep working while she slept some.

Gabby wasn't too convinced, but she eventually capitulated. I volunteered to drive her car, because she really looked out of it. "When you get to 7th Street make a left." Gabby instructed once I got behind the wheel and backed out of the parking space. From the rearview mirror I spotted Ranger following close behind.

I followed Gabby's instructions until we wound up on the top of Signal Hill. The view of the city below was spectacular, along with the sight of the coastline in the distance. It's a shame to be here on such complicated circumstances.

"Turn right here." Gabby muttered, pointing to a cul de sac with a row of two story houses. Her house was the last one on the block, meaning it had an unobstructed view downhill.

We'd just gotten out of the car when Ranger swung into the empty space on the driveway.

"Let me do a sweep of the house." Ranger went inside and we waited by the front door for the all clear.

"This is so unfamiliar for me." Gabby muttered. "And I really want to thank you for coming out."

"Hey." She got teary eyed again, so I gave her a side hug to let her know she's not alone.

"Clear." Ranger said, waving us inside.

"Take a nice, relaxing hot shower and I'll make you tea or something." I offered.

"A shower sounds great, but I don't want anything to drink." Gabby made me promise to wake her up if we had any news.

"We will." I said, giving her a slight nudge for her to get a move on it.

Ranger started making some calls, so I left him to go see if Gabby needed anything.

She tried to fight me on the whole sleep thing again, but I managed to convince her. I stayed with her until I was sure she was sound asleep. Silently, I closed the bedroom door behind me.

Ranger was still on the phone when I joined him in the living room again. As I waited for him to finish up I busied myself by looking over pictures of Gabby and Leo that were on the walls. Leonardo Ron is a handsome man and his blue-gray eyes stood out against his naturally sun tanned skin and dark hair. He and Gabby were smiling in every picture and it made something in my chest ache. They didn't deserve a horrible ending.

There was one picture in particular that caught my attention. It was of a shirtless Leo, his athletic form stood in front of the lagoon, smiling wide. Even through the picture it was evident that he loved being there. I'm not sure how long I stood there contemplating the picture until I realized Ranger was standing behind me.

"They look very happy in these pictures." I sighed, turning to face him.

"Babe." Ranger wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me close. "I called in some favors." He had eyes and ears on the streets along with help higher up. "It's just a matter of waiting for the call."

I nodded, slipping both arms around his middle. "Thanks for doing this." He didn't have to be here, but I'm glad that he is. And I told him so, punctuating the statement with a soft peck on the lips.

"For you _anything_, Babe." He kissed me again before steering me towards the couch. We sat down and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

I must have dozed off because I was jolted awake suddenly when he helped me stretch along the length of the couch. "Hmm?" I kicked off my sneakers as he draped a blanket over me. "Stay." I prefer him over the softest pillow.

"Babe." Ranger bent to kiss me on the cheek as I made space for him to sit. Once he was settled I placed my head on his lap, sighing with comfort. I fell asleep with the knowledge that he was in close proximity.


End file.
